gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brucie Kibbutz
Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz is a fitness enthusiast in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is a steroid user and possible dealer of performance enhancing drugs, something that has resulted in a few encounters with law enforcement. Loud, egotistical, self-centered and impulsive, his attitude and personality are the complete opposite of Niko Bellic's; nonetheless, the two become good friends over time. Despite his protestations that he is not Russian, Niko is praised by the oblivious Brucie for his "Red Army" fighting and driving skills. Brucie is a successful entrepreneur who runs a garage in East Hook, Liberty City. He thinks little of flaunting his money and has even started his own website called Brucie's Executive Lifestyle, the actual purpose of which is unknown, but which seems to be a combined blog/lifestyle guide. Brucie indulges in what he calls "juicing" - injecting testosterone allegedly taken from Chilean bull sharks. It has led to excessive 'roid rage, and may account for Brucie's current mindset. Brucie, besides being extremely rich, also has a taste for sports cars and women. He is a womanizer, and is openly disrespectful towards women; it is implied that they are only drawn to Brucie because of his vast fortune, which he uses to take them on powerboat and helicopter rides throughout Liberty City. Brucie's attitude towards life has also attracted many friends, including Roman Bellic, who aspire to live like him (Roman and Brucie met through his website). Eventually, Roman introduces Brucie to his cousin Niko, who starts to work for Brucie. At first it appears as though Brucie is working for some sort of crime boss, as he orders Lyle Rivas killed for cooperating with police. Later, Lyle's car is stolen and his brother Tom is killed by Niko. Niko later learns that Brucie is largely a legitimate business owner (though his Executive Lifestyle Auto shop is a "chop shop"), and not involved in organized crime - it is implied that the missions he set you were unnecessarily violent, mostly fueled by 'roid rage and insecurity about his sexuality. Brucie, however, does not contradict the justifications for his prior missions (silencing snitches, etc), and these did involve feuding with criminal gangs, leaving open the possibility that he is connected to broader criminal activity. Following this revelation, Niko ends the business relationship with Brucie, however the two remain friends and socialize often. Brucie introduces Niko to the world of underground street racing as well, along with a stolen car ring. First, Niko performs a series of thefts for Brucie through email listings, and then eventually he is introduced to a colleague named Stevie, whose list is much more difficult to attain - Brucie's requests take the form of mini-missions, with markers designating the vehicle locations, whereas Stevie's requests merely specify the make of the vehicle, and its general vicinity. Brucie also tips Niko off to a vigilante system set up by the Liberty City Police Department, where they have contracted out assassinations to vigilantes like Niko through a "Most Wanted List". According to his website, he legally changed his middle name to Motivation. Trivia *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, it is revealed that Konstantin Petrovic promised Brucie a 'sexy truck', which is just a Cavalcade. *Brucie's excitability, voice and verbal mannerisms are similar to those of "FPS Doug" from internet mockumentary series Pure Pwnage. His business model and personal philosophy appear to parody those of English entrepreneur Scott Alexander, hailed as "the most vain man in Britain"Sunday Mirror.. External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Brucie's like percentage nl:Brucie Kibbutz Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie